1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steering apparatuses including a rack-and-pinion mechanism having at least a set of gears.
2. Description of Related Art
In a steering apparatus for a vehicle, an electric power steering apparatus in which an auxiliary force from a motor is imparted to a steering force inputted from a steering wheel, and this steering force is transmitted to a steered road-wheel side via a rack-and-pinion mechanism, is widely used.
For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-2005-199776 proposes an electric power steering apparatus. In the proposed electric power steering apparatus, it is aimed to: increase, to the extent possible, a pressure angle of a pinion provided at a pinion shaft connected to a steering wheel, thereby reducing engagement friction between the pinion and a rack provided at a rack shaft connected to a wheel; and appropriately set tooth specifications, thereby obtaining a favorable operation feeling.